


Two Spooky Agents Get It On Over Some Hot Leather

by SassSexandSmut



Series: Two Spooky Agents [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassSexandSmut/pseuds/SassSexandSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of nowhere Nevada and the air conditioner is broken... Mulder and Scully get it on in the back of their rented Taurus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Spooky Agents Get It On Over Some Hot Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a collaboration piece.

Despite the fact they were driving in the early hours of the morning, Mulder and Scully were pyretic and uncomfortable in the sweltering Nevada heat.  _ How was it that humans had discovered DNA splicing but they couldn't make air conditioning for a car that actually worked!?  _ Scully mused, surreptitiously blowing her fringe away from her forehead. She was exhausted and the heat wasn't helping; they had just wrapped up one of their unsolvable cases -  _ aliens _ , Mulder had insisted,  _ it makes sense, the DNA could only have come from space _ \- and they had gotten a call from Skinner asking them if they would assist on another case. He would have sent someone else, of course, but Mulder and Scully were already in Nevada and since they accounted for the biggest financial black hole in the bureau, it made sense for them to go rather than another pair of agents to have to travel across the states.

The sinking feeling Scully had when she realized she would have to spend another few days on the road, in crappy motels and this stuffy, old rental car, hadn't left her. She had been looking forward to a long, relaxing bath and a weekend without aliens and autopsies. Scully sighed again and this time Mulder turned to look.

"You okay, Scully?"

"I'm fine." Scully had no problem complaining, but after Mulder’s earlier comment about her inability to survive without luxuries, such as her _bubble baths and fancy perfumes_ - in Mulder less-than-delicate words - she refused to give him the satisfaction of confessing her discomfort. Plus, she knew that the hotter it got, the higher the likelihood of Mulder taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. She was the first to admit that her clothes, while comfortable and practical, were not built for the continuous Southwestern heat. Over the years she had accumulated a nice selection of lighter suits for such trips. Mulder, on the other hand, wore the same Armani's no matter where any given case took them, always ending the night with rolled up sleeves, showcasing his muscular arms. It was one of the more attractive Mulders, along with casual Mulder, and sporty Mulder, and formal Mulder, and FBI Mulder, and…

"Did you know that there is a surprisingly low number of UFO sightings and abduction reports in Nevada, Scully?" Mulder asked his partner. "Frohike thinks it's living so close to Area 51. Anything that is alien is immediately hidden."

"And what do you think?" Scully replied, perhaps shorter than she would have been if she were less worn out. "That aliens avoid Nevada because of Area 51? That anyone who is abducted gets their memories wiped by the government? That there is some kind of giant chameleon device cloaking the sky so people can't see all the UFOs up there?"

Mulder grinned and Scully inwardly groaned as she realized she'd stumbled onto his hypothesis, knowing she would be subjected to his circumlocution about extraterrestrials and government conspiracies for however long they had left in the car.

"You jest, Scully, but I think if you look at the  _ science _ involved, a giant cloaking system could easily be installed in Nevada, if not a chameleon system. It would be unlikely for the cloak to cover the entire state but it could easily cover Area 51 and the surrounding towns. It would help account for the low visibility of stars immediately around here."

"Or maybe it's pollution? Perhaps it’s related to all the atom bomb testing the government has done here." Scully suggested, raising her eyebrows. She shifted in her seat, her suit sticking to the cheap leather, as she tried to get more comfortable. If she was going to be stuck in this car for another few hours, she was not going to spend it listening to Mulder's crack conspiracies. She heard them enough almost every other waking moment of her life. Looking at Mulder's still fully dressed body, she demanded, "and how are you not hot?"

Mulder just shrugged with a small smirk as he popped another sunflower seed into his mouth, shifting it between his teeth and tongue.

"If you're hot," Mulder said, spitting out the shells and tossing them through the open window, "you could always lose the suit coat." His eyes twinkled. "And the rest of this... ensemble." He gestured to the buttoned-up polyester pantsuit.

She blushed furiously. It was so god damn muggy in Nevada that she hadn't been anticipating behavior of that sort at all. Upon arriving home, she planned on letting him know how much she missed it.

They'd been having a…  _ relationship _ outside of being partners at the FBI for about a year. They only had a few rules, one of which was to not have sex while on a case. It was rare for Scully to be the one who was considering breaking the rules but the heat was making her want to. Just once.

Mulder noted the gas tank was getting low and made a mental note to stop at the closest station to fill up and get some more seeds. If he were going to continue his silent seduction, he would definitely need some. Scully was slowly responding to his subtle advances, and any minute now she would remove her suit jacket and try to unbutton the second and third button on her blouse without him noticing; of course, he would notice.

Mulder noticed everything about Scully. She thought he didn’t notice when she changed her hairstyle a few weeks ago but of course he had. How could he not notice the difference when he ran his fingers through her hair, or brushed a shortened strand of auburn hair away from her slumbering face? He especially noticed her newfound struggle- putting up her hair in preparation for baths. It wasn’t just her appearance that he noticed changing, it was way she was opening herself up to new possibilities. Some of his theories weren’t so far-fetched anymore; she was more willing to try new things, emotionally  _ and  _ physically. Mulder was still amazed by the  _ non-vanilla _ sexual acts he and Scully had partaken in, ones he would have never imagined Dr. Dana Scully would even consider. 

Scully pulled him out of his reverie, pointing out a sign for an approaching gas station. Mulder pulled up to the pump and asked Scully to fill up while he stopped inside to grab a few things. On his way back, with seeds in hand, Mulder was graced with a view of his delicious partner, who was  _ finally _ removing her jacket. She must have noticed him staring because she threw a pointed glance his way and the corners of her lips curled upward.

“Mulder? You ready to go?” He walked around to his seat and climbed in, trying to keep his eyes on his partner for as long as possible. He watched as she fastened her seatbelt, subtlety undoing two buttons of her shirt. Mulder buckled his belt too and they were on their way to their next case in nowheresville Nevada.

After they had a couple dozen miles under their belt, Mulder glanced over at a snoozing Scully to see her breathing deeper than normal and shifting her lower half a little bit. “Mulder,” she mumbled in her sleep. A grin spread across Mulder’s face - it pained him slightly that he could never tell his partner what he had heard, not that she would believe him if he did, but he was pleased to know that Scully’s subconscious fantasised about him, even if her conscious mind did not.

Some fifty miles after they had left the gas station, while he was silently bemoaning the distance until the next closest establishment, Mulder got an idea. It wouldn’t technically be breaking a rule since they were between cases and anyhow, Mulder seriously doubted Scully would go along with what he had planned. If he wasn’t so hot, he might not have done it, but Mulder pulled over on the side of the desert road and looked at his sleeping partner.

“Scully” He leaned over and whispered softly. Nothing. Mulder stealthy unbuckled her seatbelt and poked her arm. “Scully…” he nudged again.

Scully’s head and hips shifted as she groaned in protest. “Mulder…” she whimpered once more.

Mulder chewed some seeds and sat back in his seat, temporarily content to watch whatever was happening to Scully play out. Meanwhile, the tightness in Mulder’s trousers became less and less bearable with each moan that passed his partner’s sweet lips. Then, as if Mulder has only just tapped her, Scully was awake and alert, reaching for her hip on reflex. Normally when she was woken up suddenly, she needed her weapon.

“Mulder, why have we stopped?” Scully looked around confused. Two big thoughts began crowding her slightly foggy mind; first, why wasn’t she wearing her seatbelt, and secondly, what had happened to make Mulder pull over and prolong this torturous car journey? She quickly turned her head to survey Mulder, her medical brain scanning for any injuries. As she glanced down to his lap, her mouth opened in a silent “oh.”

“Mulder?” Scully glanced up with a questioning expression marking her features. In return, Mulder gave her a hopeful grin, sticking out his lower lip and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, which drew an exasperated,"Shut up, Mulder," from his partner. It was an instinct by now; Mulder did, well, anything and Scully would tell him to shut it. It normally meant ‘your theory is crazy but I won't tell the other people in the room that’ or, occasionally, it could mean ‘no innuendos on duty’ or, Mulder’s personal favorite, ‘I want you to take me right here, right now and I don't care who sees us.’

Scully sighed and opened up one more button on her shirt, wiping the sweat from her brow, and this time he was certain she was just teasing him. She tilted her head back, running a hand through her tangled red car-trip hair. She fixed her piercing blue eyes on his and asked, her voice thick and hoarse from the heat, "does this car feel particularly moist to you?"

He turned his head to respond with something quite inappropriate, however, he was drawn to the beads of sweat that were collecting on her chest. They ran through the valley of her breasts. Good Lord, he thought enough about her breasts already, but now they were glistening like that? God, save him. She positively sparkled in the Nevada heat and it was doing wonders for his libido, not that he ever had a problem with it where she was concerned.

All intelligent thoughts ceased for a moment and Mulder’s brain was filled with images of himself running his tongue down the length of her. He would start at her ear, and travel to her breasts, savoring them, kissing and biting and loving, and stop at her hip for a gentle nip. Nothing would stop him from mercilessly tonguing her most sensitive area. He'd be too far gone. A voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Mulder. Did you hear my question?"

"A more important question, Scully," he paused to lean over the console, "is whether or not you'll be removing the rest of this ensemble in the near future. You know, to stay comfortable."

For a second, it crossed his mind that he would was slightly pushing his luck but his brain was so crowded with thoughts of how he was going to convince Scully to hop in the back and let him tongue fuck her until she forgot her own name, he was struggling to think rationally. Then again, given what he could discern from her current mood, it might not take much. He took a chance and placed a tentative kiss on the sharp edge of her jaw.

“Mulder…” Scully groaned and placed her hand on his shoulder, prepared to push him away. Her brain was about to signal to her muscles to engage and shove until Mulder’s tongue darted out and all communication to Scully’s brain halted, except for the one that told her body how to react. Instead of pushing his shoulder away, Scully curled her fingers around the taut muscle and pulled his upper body closer.

At the sound of Scully’s groan, Mulder smiled into her neck and fixated his tongue and teeth to the narrow column of her throat. The hand that was lying limp in Scully’s lap came to life and weaved her way into his cropped chestnut hair. “Mulder, please…”

Scully rarely begged but when she did, Mulder knew to do as she wanted or there would be serious hell to pay. She tugged his upper body towards her breasts and Mulder had a brief suspicion that Scully had developed a psychic ability- how ironic would that be?

“I can’t believe you’re letting me do this.” The words came up mumbled seeing as Mulder’s face was pressed between Scully’s open shirt.

“Shut up, Mulder.” She pressed his head closer to her breasts, hoping, for once, he would put his oral fixation to some actual good use. Mulder quickly undid the rest of the buttons on Scully’s blouse, finding her bra drenched in sweat. “Get it off.” She demanded, her need for him overtaking even her rational brain. They were in a rented Taurus with beige leather seats in the middle of the Nevada desert, what were they doing? Well, thought Scully with a twinge of amusement, we’re fucking, I guess.

“Scully, maybe we should move this to a place a little more comfortable?” Mulder desperately suggested, not having enough room in the front seat to remove her shirt and bra completely. The items in question rested around Scully’s shoulders as Mulder pulled a full breast out of its confinement to tease the already hard nipple as Scully formulated her response.

Fingernails scratched into Mulder’s scalp, Scully arched her back and frustratingly responded to Mulder’s question, “You’re not stopping this to drive to the nearest motel, Mulder.” She said in annoyance, beginning to finger the buttons of his shirt.

He liked where she was going with this. “The back seat looks comfy…” He suggested with a smirk, wondering how they could get back there without detaching himself from Scully.

“Get to it, Spooky.” Finally, Scully’s brain delivered the message to push Mulder away. She shed her shirt, bra, and shoes, keeping track of Mulder’s roaming eyes as she did so. She crawled to the back seat, making sure to arch her back as she commanded Mulder to shed a few clothing items before he followed her. Mulder hovered over the center console, seeing there was no physical way for him to climb into the back seat. Not wanting to leave Scully waiting a moment longer, he opened the driver’s door and stepped out, removing his pants and shoes while he was at it, not wanting to hasten Scully’s pleasure any longer. Thank goodness they were in a place where no one would stumble upon them. He opened the back door and practically dove into the space between Scully’s spread legs.

Before shutting the door, Mulder briskly pulled off her slacks and panties, not wanting to wait a second before he could devour her. “Mulder, close the door.” Scully lifted her hips on the leather seat, appreciative of her petite size and her ability to fit somewhat comfortably in the small, 1996, four-door, green, rented Taurus. Mulder gleefully closed the car door and Scully pulled him back to her breasts.

Each time he got to see her bare body he was reminded that no other man currently had this heavenly privilege. Nobody else knew how she liked to touch and be touched, how she secretly liked being taken roughly and from behind, how she absolutely fucking loved it when he kept sucking on her clit while indulging his oral fixation.

There was nothing better than fucking Scully and nothing would ever convince him otherwise. He'd gladly bring her off all night and just watch how she trembled and groaned and smiled, all because of him.

She was currently moaning in that low, gorgeous way she always did when she was hot as hell for him. He nuzzled the valley in between her breasts, inhaling her scent, as he always did. He'd savor Scully until he died. He brought his tongue all the way around her areolae and stopped to suckle her for a moment, before nipping her sensitive flesh and moving downward.

By the time he kissed his way past her bellybutton, she was desperate for his tongue inside of her. She knew he could easily get sidetracked or want to be delicate, but she needed that tongue lower.

"Mulder" she said, her voice saturated with lust.

He lifted his head to meet her scorching gaze, enraptured by the sight of her.

"Fuck me with your mouth, Mulder."

He could come just from her voice. He had it bad and he didn't give a damn. He dove straight in, not breaking their gaze. Mulder licked the length of her folds once. Twice. Three times, before plunging two fingers in without warning to the knuckle. His tongue simultaneously came down hard on her clit, licking, sucking, and nipping.

She was close. She was so goddamn close.

"Mulderdontyoueverfuckingstopomygod," she said through a moan.

When he sucked harder and entered a third finger inside, she was gone.

She let out a cry that startled them both, but neither of them cared. She'd reached Nirvana and he dug his hands into her ass, his mouth still laving up her juices, riding it out with her. Prolonging it for her as long as he could.

When she became aware of her surroundings again, she gave him a sloppy grin, which was all she could manage after one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey yourself." Mulder put his weight on his knees and clumsily pulled off his boxer briefs. He pumped his erection with his hand, his fingers still wet with Scully’s juices.

Despite her recent orgasm, Scully eyed him with hunger, enjoying watching him give himself pleasure. Mulder leaned down to rest himself on his left arm, still groping his cock with his right hand. He rubbed his shaft up and down her wet seam, drawing a moan as he grazed Scully’s still sensitive clit.

“Mulder…” She shifted her hips again, needing him closer.

Mulder looked from her hips to her head, stopping at her breasts to drool at the sight of the sweat gathered there. For some reason, he couldn’t get Scully’s delicious breasts out of his mind. “Scully, Can I…?” He gestured from his cock to her mounds, hoping she understood what he wanted.

Surprising to Mulder, Scully nodded and bent her legs to shift her back onto the middle seat. She gripped his cock and brought it to her chest. “I’ve never…” She started, shyly.

“If you don’t like it, we can stop.” Mulder spoke quickly, hoping for at least a minute of one of his dirtiest fantasies to come true. Scully shook her head in approval, placing his throbbing member between her plush tits. She held his tip down with her fingertips as she used her palms to press the tender flesh together, creating a warm, slick cocoon for Mulder’s thick cock.

Scully’s fingers twitched, aching to relieve the newfound twinge in her lower abdomen. As if the psychic ability worked both ways, Mulder reached down to tease her opening, spreading her moisture over her vulva. “Mulder, Mulder, Mulder…” She chanted, his presence on her body overwhelming her. She released her breasts, moving her hands to clutch Mulder’s firm ass cheeks. She pulled him closer to her and stuck her tongue out to lick the salty  pre-cum leaking out of him?

With the change in position, Mulder’s head bumped into the car door. “Ouch!” He exclaimed as Scully dug her nails into his ass while taking his entire tip in her mouth. She gave three long, hard sucks before letting go and giving him a new demand, “Fuck me, Mulder.”

He smirked at her and flipped her over so that her face was pressed into the leather seat. Mulder sat back on his knees and roughly pulled her hips up to meet his. He slammed his cock into her channel, pressing his fingertips raucously against her puckered opening, and lifting her left leg around his hip; opening her up to him more. His balls slapped against her clit, adding to the pleasure brought on by his fingers.

“Mulder!” She whimpered, almost in tears of how pleasurable the pain was. “I can’t-” She let out a high-pitched scream, surprised with Mulder’s grip on her ass cheek.

Pulling out slowly to torture her, Mulder flipped her onto her back again placed her feet over his shoulders. He entered her again, this time so slowly Scully released a low pitched scream. She grabbed his muscular thighs, expecting him to start jackhammering her soon. Alas, he did not. He leaned close to her face, taking her lips in a hungry kiss before whispering in her ear. “You like this, Scully? Do you like it when I take it slow so you can feel every ridge and vein in my cock stretching your walls? Do you like it when-”

Scully interrupted him by yelling, “God Mulder! Just shut up and fuck me!” She claimed his lips as her own and using his thighs as leverage, pushed and pulled herself on and off his erection. Placing frantic kisses all over his chest, Scully started thrusting with no rhythm at all. She nipped at his skin, drawing out a yelp before moving to slide her tongue down his clenching linea alba muscles.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, Mulder gave attention to Scully’s breasts, smelling his musky scent from earlier. He pinched and tugged on her nipples, hoping it was enough to bring her closer to her own orgasm. She lifted her hips up, the arch of her back supported by Mulder’s arm.

Mulder’s twitching cock and frantic thrusts caused him to rub his glans against Scully’s g-spot, creating an earth shattering sensation. She widened her eyes and immediately stimulated her clit, feeling something like she had never felt before. Mulder pulled out mid ejaculation, feeling an abundance of Scully essence pushing to get out. He made a mess all over Scully’s stomach and the leather seats and Scully made a mess of her own. “Scully?” Mulder’s questioning look met Scully’s surprised eyes. “I think we need to get the car detailed before we give it back.” Of course, Mulder’s humor had the worst timing.

Despite the confusion and surprise, Mulder and Scully both burst out laughing at the inopportune joke. “You feel dirty enough now, Scully?” They were both covered in ejaculate, wondering now how the hell they were going to clean themselves up.

Scully sighed a sexually satisfied sigh. “Dirtier than I thought was possible… That was beyond amazing, Mulder.” She gently removed her legs from his shoulders and pulled him close, tangling their tongues in a loving, trusting, passionate kiss.

Mulder smiled into Scully’s lips. He loved her, he loved loving her, and he loved fucking her. But moments like this, when they were tangled together, naked, struggling to know whose hand belonged to who, these were the best moments. Fucking Scully was one thing – one amazing and wonderful and magical thing, for sure – but loving her was something else. And even better was knowing that she loved him back. Scully was so closed off to the world, to her friends, even to her family. There was nothing better than knowing that Scully trusted him implicitly, enough to show him to deepest fears and let him command ownership of her body.

Reluctantly, they broke apart, still lying in each other’s arms. Scully giggled her rare giggle as she looked at the mess they had made.

“How exactly are we going to sort this out?” Scully was still delirious from Mulder’s touch, and she was grateful for it, knowing that otherwise she would definitely be more annoyed. “We have to meet the lead detective in this case and we have nowhere to change, nowhere to clean up, and even if we did, look at the car.”

“We’ll stop at the nearest motel,” Mulder said, silently remarking to himself that he only ever seemed to be the reasonable one when they were naked together, post-coitus. “There we can clean up and… Maybe we should get a cab.”

“And what are we going to tell Skinner? We’re already late.”

“I don’t know,” said Mulder, resting back down on the car seat, and pulling Scully into him. He couldn’t bring himself to worry about Skinner when he was lying in a mix of his and Scully’s juices and her naked body was touching his. “How about we tell him something alien happened?” The heat always seemed to make people do crazy things...

**Author's Note:**

> Find our tumblrs at: Allaboutthatgillybox, GilliansBoobs, Maybe-if-it-rains-sleepingbags, MedicalDoctorDana, poeticsandaliens, and mypinkandyellowrose


End file.
